bronydanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Rime Bowerstone
Rime is the femme fatale spymaster of Directian in Welcome to the Show. While not a Hero of Directian herself, tales of them inspired her in her younger years and are what lead her to become a soldier at a young age. Appearance Rime is a human woman of average height. She has blue eyes, tanned skin, long black hair, and a well-developed figure. She wears an elegant, if slightly revealing, dress in various shades of blue, and has a green pendant on a silver chain which acts as a mind-reading charm. She typically has an expression of cold indifference. Personality Rime can be described with one word; cold. She is the very picture of a borderline sociopath, having little to no care for the lives of those she has no use for and almost never showing emotion on any occasion. In fact, she is almost proud of this, having drilled herself to have no real weaknesses from a young age. She has little comprehension on the difference between right and wrong and requires other people to tell her which is which. She also distinctly lacks independence, being fully reliant on her orders to know what actions to take, and she becomes lost when she does not have any orders. Early Life Rime was the child of Directian nobles in her younger years, but her parents were among those who were in the arena during Simula's sacrifice. In the subsequent chaos of the summoned demons, Rime's house collapsed around her, causing her such distress that she unintentionally tapped into magic and shielded herself and her cat Tantomile. She remained there, protected, until the demons were dealt with and she was found by Miss Seria. This series of events left Rime so traumatized that she became unable to process her emotions. Rime spent the next few years in the orphanage under Miss Seria's care. When whispers of war began circulating through Directian, she immediately enlisted and began training as a soldier. With her magical skills, she found herself suited to spy work and thus trained long and hard to become one. Abilities As a sorceress, Rime has natural ability to utilize magic. She uses it for disguising herself and influencing others while under cover. She also has deadly combat abilities with spells such as Black Tentacles and Power Word Kill. Relationships Faerthurin Because of her amulet, Rime was able to get into Fae's head right away. After a talk on a wagon ride, their relationship improved when Fae learned about her clothing being mistaken for harlotry. Oin Lightbringer Rime and Oin have a mutual understanding even with his curse of bad luck. She was the first to notice his lack of input and comment that he should comment more often. She even mentioned that he could join her team in Phoenixward as a healer and dwarf. Being emotionally stable a lot of the time, Oin has brought Rime back to her senses on occassion. He even offered to wield her like a sword until she could find another use for herself. Jalerom Tanlaial Rime seems to look up to Jalerom a great deal, given that he was directly responsible for building the orphanage that she lived in after losing her family. Simula Malum Rime hates Simula more than anyone else since she murdered her parents. It is debatable whether Simula knows about Rime or not. Tantomile Tantomile is Rime's familiar. Though Rime doesn't display a great deal of care or compassion towards Tantomile, she does seem to care about her cat. Tantomile likewise cares about Rime tremendously, even referring to her as "Princess Rimey." Zeadrel Phoenixtear Rime originally viewed Zeadrel as sort of a commanding officer. Sazaen Rime respects Sazaen's strength but his nicknames gave rise to Rime calling him 'Bluebell.' Oakvale Rime has grown used to Oakvale fades during the time they've been together. Category:Welcome_To_The_Show_Character